Cuando te enamores de mi
by Mikiiii
Summary: han pasado algunos meses desde que Peeta Mellark se sometió psiquiátrico en el capitolio y por fin es momento de volver al distrito doce, sin embargo : podra acercarse nuevamente a Katniss.?


Hola a mis lectoras y lectores , esta es mi primera vez subiendo en fanfiction, y decidi hacerlo de una de las parejas que robo mi corazón hace algunos años, espero contar con su apoyo y recibir criticas constructivas de antemano gracias por darme la oportunidad y sus rews seran bienvenidos. n-n/

* * *

Hace algunos meses estuve a merced de las personas más poderosas de todo el Capitolio, para los que no lo saben mi nombre es Peeta Mellark el Trágico enamorado de la chica en llamas Katniss Everdeen o por lo menos solía serlo hasta hace un tiempo cuando entramos por segunda vez al infierno conocido como _Los Juegos del Hambre_ y fue entonces cuando el Capitolio tomo mi cuerpo y alma en custodia, mientras que ella se convirtió en la figura de la revolución y fue nombrada el sinsajo.

Me volví una persona completamente loca, un ser tan despreciable, un psicópata que amenazaba a todo aquel que estuviese cerca de el, una bomba que parecía iba estallar en cualquier instante…. incluso ahora me atormenta siquiera pensar en lo que hice, lo que mi mente pensó hacer con quienes creía eran mis enemigos, sin embargo cuando has perdido la cabeza nadie puede culparte de intentar asesinarlos, ¿o si?.

Hoy es el gran día en el que dejo este lugar para intentar ser una persona '_normal',_ sonrió para mí mismo ¿acaso son todos idiotas? ¿Piensan que lo que me paso es tan fácil de borrar? , si la idiotez fuera un crimen estoy seguro que muchos de aquí aún no lo podríamos contar.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta ,el cual termina sacándome de mis pensamientos tomo lo único con lo que llegue a este sitio un libro que encontré entre unos escombros luego de que tomara la decisión de someterme a tratamiento para lograr recuperarme, se abre la puerta y ahí está parado la persona que ha estado por más de un año a cargo de mí el doctor Aurelius

-prométeme que me llamas constantemente de ser necesario- me dice mientras cruzo la puerta y dejo atrás una parte que marco mi vida.

-lo hare tanto como lo necesite- le aseguro mientras recorremos los grandes pasillos del pabellón psiquiátrico que me resultan tan familiares ahora, hace un año cuando llegue a este lugar era como estar sometido a una tortura constante, está claro que no era el único paciente que tenía secuelas después de la guerra, había muchas otras personas que al igual que yo habían sufrido incluso cosas mucho peores, sabía que Katniss estaba en una situación igual o peor a la mía ,sin embargo ella había excedido a un tratamiento a distancia pero ese no era un lujo que podía darme yo después de intentan matarla , aun cuando profesaba un eterno amor por ella.

-Nos vemos- dice mientras extiende su mano derecha a modo de despedida

-hasta luego y gracias por todo- finalizo mientras le doy la espalda al lugar donde alguna vez estuve prisionero.

Camino por las concurridas calles del Capitolio, observo todo tan distinto a como solía ser, cierro mis ojos y el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuve en este lugar me invade, recuerdo los rostros de aquellas personas que no conocía pero que vitoreaban mi nombre… nuestros nombres , que deseaban tocarnos , que nos miraban como si fuésemos alguna clase de creaturas extraordinarias que deseaban obtener a toda costa, el sonido de lo que pareciera un coche me saca de mis pensamientos y me ayuda a volver a la realidad, observo mis manos y eh hecho de ellas un puño que deja ver lo blanco de mis nudillos.

Continuo mi marcha hasta que logro llegar a la plataforma que recorre los trece distritos que ahora constituyen Panem, mientras llegaba aquí escuche que el sueño de volverlo una república se ha cumplido, sin embargo yo no puedo creer del todo lo que escucho, los humanos somos seres que no sabemos estar tranquilos unos con otros sin provocar la guerra en cualquier instante. Ahora pueden asegurarnos que los juegos del hambre jamás regresaran, sin embargo estoy seguro que incluso ahora mismo a muchos de los vencedores es una idea que no resulta convincente en absoluto porque aun cuando la esperanza es más fuerte que el miedo este siempre existirá.

Finalmente después de esperar por cinco largas horas logro abordar el tren que me llevara a mi destino… a casa o lo que queda de ella, mis padres y hermanos están muertos, lose. Los perdí durante el ataque y ellos se encargaron de hacer una gran toma de las personas que más amaba muriendo frente a mis ojos, gritando mi nombre, pidiendo que los salvara, sin embargo yo solo estaba atado a esa silla en aquella habitación de cristal que solo reflejaba un rostro desesperado, desquiciado, ojeras locura misma y el parecía tan complacido mientras yo me rompía en pedazos.

Intento despejar esos recuerdos observando por la ventana los diversos paisajes que cruzamos, sin embargo me doy cuenta de lo mala idea que resulta ser cuando miro que aún quedan muchos rastros de aquella guerra fría donde miles de personas inocentes perdieron la vida.

Después de dos días de viaje finalmente llegamos al distrito doce y entonces es cuando la realidad de lo que pasara de ahora en más me invade, es momento de ver que tanto sirvió mi estadía en Capitolio. Tomo mis pertenencias del gabinete donde me transporte estos días y bajo esperando poder controlar todas estas emociones que me invaden en este momento, desde la emoción hasta la ira que parece ser incontrolable.

Comienzo mi recorrido desde la plaza del distrito teniendo como objetivo llegar a la que una vez fue llamada la aldea de los vencedores , sin embargo como era de esperarse en el transcurso del camino no puedo evitar evadir las miradas y los murmullos de las personas al verme de nuevo, pero mi mente solo imagina como se encontrara en estos momentos Katniss la única persona que eh amado y odiado al mismo tiempo ¿acaso tiene eso sentido?, mi deseo de verla una vez es tan grande que una desesperación inmensa invade mi cuerpo y me obliga a apresurar mi marcha, el solo pensar en sus hermosos ojos grises, aquellos que buscaba en mis días de colegio, aquellos que al más mínimo contacto terminaba evadiéndolos, entonces recuerdo esos días en los que aparentemente éramos felices , cuando podía disfrutar de verla disimuladamente desde lejos y huyendo de su vista cuando sentía que estaba cerca, era tan extraño para un chico como yo, un hijo de un comerciante que se suponía no se relacionaba de igual manera como lo hacían los de la veta, incluso en este distrito que era considerado el más pobre de Panem las clases se hacían evidentes y eso creaba una enorme barrera entre ser capaz de hablarle, sin embargo sé que solo fue cobardía, miedo a ser rechazado por la chica que me gustaba , esa chica que desde la primera vez que la escuche cantar termine cayendo enamorado sin saber si quiera el significado de ello, la persona que eh amado desde que tengo uso de razón, la persona que intente asesinar.

Finalmente llego a la entrada de la aldea de los vencedores y la visión que me regalan mis ojos es la misma que recuerdo, tan intacta como la primera vez que pise este lugar turbio y sucio. Llego a la que se supone es mi casa y como era de esperarse al entrar a esta se siente tan vacía y fría que por un momento las ganas de salir corriendo de este sitio me invade.

-debiste decirme que volvías Peeta- escucho la voz de Haymitch a mis espaldas.

-lo siento, no es como si esperara una bienvenida-

-tampoco es que planeara hacerlo- dice el mientras entra con una bolsa blanca

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando la bolsa mientras prendo las luces de la casa

-supongo que la cena- dice señalando la poca luz que entra por la ventana- ¿ tomas?- pregunta mientras se sienta en la sala de estar y comienza a sacar lo que guardaba en la bolsa

-supongo que por una vez que lo haga no pasa nada- digo mientras dejo mis cosas de lado y me siento frente a el

-esto te va a gustar- dice el mientras me sirve en una pequeña copa algo de licor- se llama, no lo recuerdo en este momento pero es un licor muy bueno solo tómalo con calma- dice el mientras se sirve y chocamos las copas

-no creo que solo hayas venido a beber- digo mientras le doy un trago a la bebida

-eres muy astuto como siempre Peeta- dice el mientras vuelve a llenar mi copa y la suya

-¿Qué ah pasado con ella?- pregunto de inmediato

-no mucho- dice el mientras se queda pensativo unos instantes- solo que como sabrás , los juegos la destrozaron- dice el mientras da un trago

-lo hacen con todos, ya sabes- digo mientras hago una mueca y doy un trago a la bebida

-lose- dice el mientras de nuevo llena su copa- aquella vez…- dice sin mas- debí sacarlos a ambos- finaliza mientras se toma de golpe el líquido amarillento

-no podemos cambiar el pasado- digo mientras fijo mi vista en uno de los cuadros a espaldas de Haymitch, algo simple una flor marchita.

-ambos tenían que salir de la arena, no separarse- dice el nuevamente- ella quedo devastada después de tu ausencia, ella solo deseaba tu muerte- dijo mientras se llenaba una vez más la copa – incluso yo desee que así fuera-

-tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor no lo crees- digo mientras lleno mi copa

-no- responde el mientras me mira a los ojos- de ser así entonces ella realmente hubiera quedado destrozada.- finaliza

-esa es una respuesta que yo no sé- respondo mientras me sirvo otra copa

-¿aun la amas muchacho?- pregunta mientras le da un trago a su bebida

-supongo que sí... –finalizo mientras le doy un trago a la botella- creo que sí..-

Estoy seguro que si ella escuchara estas palabras en este instante se tensaría, le resultaría incomodo y como siempre se marcharía sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin embargo aun cuando estoy al borde de la desesperanza mi corazón, cuerpo y alma siguen reaccionado como locos con solo escuchar su nombre 'Katniss Everdeen , la chica en llamas' sonrió por ese pensamiento y estoy completamente de acuerdo en algo, el apodo le va muy bien.

}


End file.
